Bella's Untold Story
by InLuvWithMusic
Summary: This story is in hiatus possibly for forever due to the lack of support and writers block. :(
1. Chapter 1

The floor creaked right outside my doorway. I knew it was him. I pulled my blankets up to my neck, and grasped them with all my strength, wishing that I was strong enough to defend myself from this demon of a father. I heard his weight shift, as if he was making sure that no one was awake. He gently eased my door open, wide enough so that he could pass through easily. He closed the door carefully, and turned his attention to me.

He didn't utter a sound as he stepped towards my bed. He just looked at me. Pierced right through my soul with his crystal blue eyes that had entrapped my mother. The movements he made were slow, but you could tell that he was sure of himself. He stopped at the edge of the bed, and traced his hand up and down the edge of my cheek that wasn't hidden underneath the piles of fabric I used for blankets. He eased his way on top of me, and tried removing the blanket from my grasp gently, but I wouldn't let him.

For once in my life I wouldn't just go along with what he wanted to do to me. He smiled at me in the darkness, and ripped the blankets onto the floor, and I felt so vulnerable. His smile widened as he invaded my body. I tried closing my eyes, but he growled in my ear and said,"Look at me Isabella." I closed my eyes tighter. "Do you want me to do this to your sister?" he asked, slowly backing off of me. I opened my eyes as wide as they would go. "That's my good girl." he laughed. I grimaced at his words. I am not his girl. I never would be. I tried my hardest to block everything out, while he took control. I experimented with ideas on how I might be able to kill him and get away with it. When he was satisfied, he pulled off of me, and left silently. I held back the tears as I cleaned up the mess that he had left.

I walked out into the hall. All of the evidence was washed away, except for the bruises that I am sure to have. I crept into Abigail's room. It was dark, and quiet, except for the sound of her breathing. I walked up to her bed and crouched down next to it, examining her features. She looked so angelic, so young, much younger than an eight year old. Her bottom lip stuck out a bit farther than normal. I brushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

I thought about leaving her. But I could never abandon her with such a monster for a father. I pulled the spare blanket out of her closet and laid down on the floor facing the door. I tried to stay awake, but The darkness drowned me and took captive of my mind, chasing me off to a dream land that I'm sure I would never have.

"Belllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Abby said. "WAKE UP!" She screamed in my face. I rolled over and attempted my best snoring noise. I could tell that she could see right through me when she started jumping on my stomach. "Okay! I'm awake! I'm awake!" I yelled at her, as I opened my eyes. She flashed her childish grin at me. She was still in her pajamas. I sat up and grabbed her, standing up with her. She laughed and started squirming. "Time for you to get dressed." I said putting her down. She walked over to her dresser and started pulling clothes out. She smiled triumphantly when she pulled out a purple shirt with pink butterfly's on it.

I walked back to my room and pulled on the first clothes that I found. When your a sixteen year old who has a drunk for a mother that blatantly cheating on her husband, and a father who rapes you, you don't pay much attention to your looks. I flew down the stairs, and practically ran into Charlie, my father. I never call him dad. Haven't since I was ten.

He didn't acknowledge my existence at all. I manoeuvred around him, without difficulty. Abby was already downstairs munching on a bowl of cereal happily. I smiled at her. She is the only thing that keeps me going most days. I pulled out muffin from one of the cabinets in the tiny kitchen. Despite the fact that my parents marriage was shit, at least they managed to keep food in the kitchen for me and my sister.

I ate the muffin quickly, and went to grab our backpacks. I stayed clear of my room like I always do. I spend most of my time in Abby's room. I have to protect her from the hell that has turned into my life every night. When I came down the stairs, she was waiting for me in front of the door, rocking back and forth impatiently on her little size 4 feet. I smiled at her adorableness, and we walked out the door.

The walk to our conjoined schools was quite lovely. The sun was a warm hand, stroking the length of my body, relaxing me. The wind blew softly at my neck, teasing strands of hair into my eyes and mouth. I could taste summer on the edge of my tongue. The old familiar ache for long warm days and night started to grow in the pit of my stomach.

I left her at her the door of her classroom with just enough time to get to my class without being tardy. I slid into my seat just as my teacher started attendance. The day went by normally. Me dodging people that want to try to talk to me for a chance, but I won't give them the time of day, so they get frustrated with me and than they spread rumours about how much of a bitch I am, when really I just don't want to open up my fucked up life to complete strangers.

I found myself spacing out in my sixth period more than usual, becoming entranced with the way the trees moved back and forth in the wind. I was about to focus back on my schoolwork and reality, when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head just a bit to the right trying to get a better view of the person that had drawn my attention. He turned his face to me, and my breath caught in my throat. I don't know what it was about him, maybe it was his appearance or his clothes, but I knew that I had to meet him.

******************************

*

His face held an expression that I know too well. Anger. I can imagine what thoughts might be going through his head. The things he could be imagining to do to someone. I became wrapped up in my own little mind, imagining myself talking to him, falling in love with that man, the man I haven't even met yet. But all too soon I was jolted from my happy dreamland where I had no father.

"Isabella?" my teacher Mrs. Jones said. I turned to look at her. Her face held absolutely no expression. "Yes." I replied, with as much emotion as she had given me. "Would you like to come back to reality now?" she said raising an eyebrow. "No I wouldn't..." I said. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth wanting to yell at me, but I cut her off before she could say anything. "But I have to come back to reality no matter what I want, so why would you even give me a choice?" she just stared at me for a split second, and avoided my question by continuing what she had been teaching to the class.

The bell couldn't ring soon enough, and I found myself rushing out of the classroom faster than usual. I found Abby at the front of the building like I do every day. Today, however, she was sitting on a concrete bench that is under the shade of a big oak tree, and she wasn't alone. I stopped where I was. She was sitting next to the guy I had seen out the window. He was smiling at her, and she was giggling. I walked towards the two and he looked up at me. My breath caught in my throat. I had never been one to drool over guys, but he was gorgeous. His copper brown hair was an organised mess. His eyes were a golden brown, that pierced right through my barrier and saw the very reason that I was so defensive over my sister.

"Bella! I was wondering where you were." Abby said still grinning. I gave her a smile. "Who's your friend here?" I said gesturing to him. "Oh! This is Edward! Edward, this is my sister Isabella, but everyone calls her Bella." Edward stood up, and extended his hand to me. He was much taller than I had imagined. He towered at least a foot above me.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smouldering smile. He gripped my hand with enough strength to snap an arm in too. I grimaced, but I tried to not to show it, but as he pulled away heard a faint, "I'm sorry." pass through his lips. I grabbed Abby's hand and started to walk away from him. "Bye" I said with a small wave. He nodded and turned around sharply, and disappeared within a few seconds.

Abby and I took the long way home, paying extra attention to the little things normal people wouldn't notice on the sides of the road. The small colonies of ants that scurried around our feet. The bugs that were hidden in plain sight on the leaves. I was stalling, and I could tell that Abby knew it too. "Why don't you want to go home?" She asked with a tiny pout. "I do wanna go home, but it's such a nice day outside, I though, why not enjoy it. Her eyes still held doubt, but she didn't question it any further because we were turning the corner to our street. You can only prolong hell. It will catch up to you eventually.

Our house is just like any other house you could imagine. It is a three story yellow house, with a big backyard and front yard, with a driveway on the side. There is a big picture window on the front, but the drapes are drawn. They are always closed. The front steps are just concrete slabs, and over time, their pointed edges have crumbled into a somewhat rounded tip. There is an old faded flag from long ago, that Charlie had put up because he wanted people to think of us as a normal family.

I walk up the steps slowly, wondering if I really want to go inside. The answer of course is no, but I know that I have to go inside. It's my "home". I creak the door open and walk into the living room. The first thing that I notice is the smell of smoke and alcohol. After a while you get used to it, but if you leave and than go back inside, it's the only thing that you can smell for a long time.

I start walking towards the kitchen after Abby, when I hear my mother say something from behind me on the couch. I turn around and realise that she is with another man, clutching tightly to a bottle of whiskey with an empty bottle of wine in front of her. Her hair is in knots and from the looks of both of their clothes, or lack of them, they have had a long night. I should feel something about this, guilt, anger, sadness, or pity; but I don't. She could be nothing more than a stranger, that's how much I care about Renee.

She tried to stand, but ends up falling back on the couch. She reached towards me and says something, but all I hear is a bunch of non existent words tumble out of her mouth. I give up on her and continued towards Abby.

**What did yall think? This is a completely different path/type of story than all of my other ones, and I was a bit wary to post this, but than I figure... WHY NOT? lol Please review and give me criticism, ideas, tell me if I have spelling errors or just say one word! :) Always love hearing from you guys! Until next time!**

**3 Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

She was sitting at the table, and had her notebook out working on her homework, while munching on an apple. I took in her appearance. Her golden hair was pulled into two wispy little pony tails that curved around her rounded little face. Her blue eyes were much lighter than Charlie's, but they had a dark undertone around the edges that told you where she got her eyes from.

I sat down crossed from her and watched her work. She stared at a blank paper for a while tapping her pencil against the spine of the notebook. I decided to join her, and pulled out my single piece of homework. We worked in silence for a long time, until a song started rolling through my head repeatedly and it got to the point where I just couldn't hold it in any longer. It was a fairly old song that I hadn't heard in a while, called smile.

"Smile though your heart is aching.  
Smile even though it's breaking.  
When there are clouds in the sky,  
You'll get by.  
If you smile through your pain and sorrow.  
Smile there may be tomorrow.  
You'll see the sun come shining through,  
For you."

Abby looked at me, smiled, and picked up where I had left off, playing up every emotion she sung about in a comical way.

"Light up your face with gladness.  
Hide every trace of sadness.  
Although a tear may be ever so near.  
Thats the time you must keep on trying.  
Smile what's the use of crying.  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile.  
If you just smile."

I gave her a wide grin. I heard the front door open and close. I could just see him acting as normal as could be. Walking through the door in his suit with his briefcase. Putting his briefcase on the floor and taking his jacket of. Casually glancing at his wife on the couch with another man wrapped around, or possibly in her. He wouldn't say a word. He never does. He doesn't give a shit about his family, including his wife that he supposedly loved.

I heard him walk towards the kitchen like any normal day. I held my breath as the devil himself walked right past me, towards the fridge where he grabbed a beer and proceeded toward his room, which I have dubbed hell, where he will wait until it is dark enough to sneak into my room and have nobody see him. Just a typical day in the life of me.

Abby and I sat at that table for the rest of the evening, content with each others company and not wanting to go into any other parts of the house, because we could hear everything that was going on in the living room. Abigail looked in that direction, tapped her pencil to her head and scrunched up her little face in confusion. Than she looked at me with wondering eyes. "What is mommy doing?" she said, with so much innocence that it nearly killed me. "Well you see, Mamma wanted to uh ... lose some weight ... So uh ... She asked this guy to come do a new workout with her." I internally crossed my fingers, hoping she wouldn't venture any farther. There was no way I was about to tell her about sex. Not at her young age. She will keep her innocence for as long as I have my say in things. "oh!" She said with a smile. She started to stand up. "I wanna go watch." she said. I practically jumped out of my seat. "Its a secret! No one is supposed to see it." I practically screamed at her. She sank back down slowly. "Oh. Okay." She said with an edge of sadness in her voice and mannerisms.

After the close encounter we sat in silence, munching on something that resembled a dinner. It wasn't much, just a sandwich, but it was better than nothing.

I tucked Abby into bed at nine exactly. I was about to go back to my room and wait for what was surely going to happen to me, when she sat up and called out to me. "Bella, why doesn't daddy tuck me in?" she asked, yet again confused. I just stared at her, unsure of what to say. I walked over to her and pushed her golden hair out of her big blue eyes. I took a deep breath. "I don't know." I said honestly. "He just decided one day that his job was more important than his family, and tried to focus all his time on that." She sunk back into her pillow and said,"Oh." "Yeah. Well you should get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." I said with another sigh. "Goodnight." she responded as she closed her eyes and I turned out her light.

I waited in my room all night long for him to creep in and get it all over with, but he never came. After two hours of waiting, I gave up and went to sleep. For the first time in a long time I slept through the night with no interruptions. Morning came to quickly. It seemed like I had just closed my eyes, when a half a second later, sunlight was pouring through my window, pushing past my thick curtains and Abby was jumping on my bed, telling me to get up up up and get movin.

The day went by, much like the other one had, except I found myself casually glancing around in the halls for him. There was something about him that drew me in. It was like he was a drug that I had abstained from for 10 years, and I had a chance to take a hit of it again, and it is so damn tempting to just jump in and see what I would find, but then again, not wanting to have any repercussions for my actions.

I walked outside after school had gotten out, and reveled in the sunlight. We don't get a lot of sunlight in this small town of Forks Washington. Even when we do get a few patches of sun here and there, it's not like I want to actually interact with a human being, heaven forbid. I wouldn't consider myself socially awkward. I know how to interact with people. I just choose to be a bitch to people, and I honestly don't give a shit what people think about me.

The sunlight glinted off the cars that were parked in front of me, waiting for their sons and daughters to quit being social and leave. I walked over to where Abby usually is, and saw that the bench was empty. I looked around for her, thinking that she might have been running late because she needed to talk to a teacher, but I didn't see her anywhere. I sat down on the hard, cold stone bench and leaned back against the metal strands that had entwined together to form a back to rest against.

Five minutes passed by slowly and she still hadn't walked outside. I stayed calm, telling myself that she would be back soon, and we would walk back to that hell hole that we were forced to call, "Home." Twenty minutes went by, and by then I was ready to call out a search party for her. I stood up and took a good look around to make sure that I didn't see her anywhere. She was nowhere in sight, unless she was hiding.

I entered back into the school, and started walking in the direction of her class. The hallway had an abandoned feel to it, and I felt myself quickening my pace without really noticing it. I reached the door to her classroom and was out of breath, because it got to the point where I was running. I do not trust my sister with anyone but myself. I stood in front of it and calmed myself down with a deep breath. There was no reason to hesitate opening the door, so I ripped it open. The sight that was before my eyes, surprised me beyond belief.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was sitting on the floor with a bloody lip and a bruised eye, and Edward was sitting in front of her tending to her wounds. I flung myself through the doorway. "Abby! What happened?" I said getting a closer examination on the wounds she had. They looked worse far away than they did close up, thank god.

Abby looked at me, and I could tell that she didn't want to tell me. "A few of the kids were saying horrible things about mom. They said that she was a drunk. That she never ever cared about us. I tried to tell them that it wasn't true, but no one would listen to me! I got so angry, I slapped one of the girls on the face, and then they did this to me." she said all in one breath. I tell that she was ready for whatever lecture I might throw at her, but I didn't have one. From her looks, she had beaten herself up way to much already about it.

Edward pulled back to grab something and I wrapped my arms around her. Tears slipped from her eyes, and darkened her little spots on her shirt. I held her as she cried. She tried talking to me, but it was just a bunch of mumbled words that I couldn't understand. Strong emotions of anger, guilt, hurt, and sadness twisted together in the pit of my stomach making me feel sick. Seeing Abby in any sort of pain is unbearable.

Edward left sometime while I was holding her. I didn't realize he had left until Abby and I were home. This man, whom I didn't know, had been my sister's protector when I wasn't there. He had done what I should have. I owe him my life, for the sake of my sister.

When we had walked through the door, my mother, who I mostly refer to as Renee, was drunk, as always. Surprisingly there was no man with her. She was just alone, sitting on the stairs. She saw Abby with a slight look of alarm. She tried to stand up, but just fell against the wooden railing. I completely ignored her, and walked Abby towards the bathroom.

I got the lip to stop bleeding, I didn't take too long. There was nothing I could do about her bruises which were becoming very prominent. We didn't have any ice handy, so I grabbed the first frozen thing that I could find, that wasn't meat.

I pressed the frozen peas to her eye gently, and resisted the urge to throw out the bag, because it was hurting her. She winced and gritted her teeth, but she didn't let out a sound, knowing that I was doing this to help her, not hurt her. "Hold it to your eye for a while, okay?" I said replacing my hands with her own.

I saw in her eyes that she wanted to start crying, but she held them back, trying to stay strong for me. She knows how much i hate to see her cry. Such a little girl, thinking that it is wrong to show an emotion, because she had to protect her sister. I'm the one who needs to protect her. I'm the one who needs to be her shield.

I didn't know what to say to her, to tell her that it was okay to cry, so we sat next to each other in silence.

That night I didn't even bother going in my room. I went in with Abby and crawled into her bed with her, and sang her to sleep. I stayed up late. Much later than I should have. I was listening for him. Waiting for him to come into Abby's room. At about two o'clock in the morning, I heard the floor creak. He opened my door. I heard his weight shift as he ventured further in. I heard the creaking stop. He walked back out of my room and stopped in front of Abby's door. I Janet thought to lock it, and I was internally punching myself so much that I would probably die if internal bleeding before he would take his next move.

Abby's door slid open softly and slowly. It seemed like an eternity later, his head moved around the wood and I caught his eyes as they penetrated this space. He realized that I was sleeping with Abby, and for a split second, he stood still, unsure of what he should do. Come inside and deal with me, or skip yet another nigh. Or skip yet another nigh of skipped sex, and hit me twice as hard tomorrow; or later today.

He drew back out of the room, and once he was gone I let out a large sigh. The room felt smaller. Way smaller than it actually was. Just the thought that he had invaded this space with something as small as his head, made my stomach twist and turn. I found myself clutching to Abby tighter. Wishing away every horrible thing that tried to worm it's way under my skin.

Sleep did not overcome me to tonight. I fought it long and hard, keeping my eyes shut and trying to drill out the memory of him coming into my room. He was so close to scarring her for life. So close. And yet he chose not to. He at least must have some sort of sick twisted way. It was his daughter after all. Well at least we believe it is. With the way things are going with Renee I wouldn't be surprised if Abby was some strangers child. Conceived to block out the memories of her abusive husband and daughter who had disowned her when she turned a blind eye to what was happening in the darkness.

I opened my eyes, not wishing to have them closed any longer. Wanting to be able to see for myself that he was not waiting in the corners for me too fall asleep. The sun slipped slowly through the window, pulling away the darkness from the edges of the room. I pulled away from Abby before her alarm went off and trudged downstairs, ready to run into Charlie, and face his anger, but surprisingly he wasn't there. I didn't go searching for him, because why would I even want to. I was ready to leave the house before Abby was even awake.

I would be sleeping in my own bed tonight, of that I was certain. But I don't know what will happen in those hours between right now, and when darkness once again will fall. I have to be ready or anything and everything. For my sister. Not for me.

A/N:

What do you think? Tell me whatever it may be. Criticism, suggestions, words of hate, laughter. I'm all ears! Until the next time.

3 Ashley


End file.
